The Story of Immortal Time
The story of Immortal Time is the series by DarkCyberWolf featuring Immortal Time, a hero with a magickal curse granting him the power of temporal ressurection. Characters Jacob Madison/Immortal Time- The main character of the stories, Jacob travels back in time about an hour whenever he dies, giving him a chance to try again, up to thirteen times per year. Kell Danvers - A close friend of Jacob's and the only one who knows about his powers. Kell later finds out she has a superpower in that she can be unaffected by the effects of many superpowers, including being able to remember the original timeline from before Immortal Time changes it. Hunter Thorne - Jacob's archenemy and leader of a magickal supervillains' group called the Silver Thornes. He has powers of umbrakinesis, necromancy, and control over the other Silver Thornes, in addition to various magicks to lesser degrees. Angelle - A Silver Thorne, an d Hunter's second-in-command. She has similar magickal ability to Hunter, though to a lesser degree. She is described as being gorgeous but vicious. It is strongly implied that she is in a relationship with Hunter. Tyler Gray - A six-year-old with no powers. He died as a result of Jacob using his power for the first time. He becomes a strong motivator for Jacob, and his spirit would guide him after Immortal Time's thirteenth death. Vera Harding - Jacob's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother. She had led the Silver Thornes until 1765 when she had resigned for love. The Thornes, who did not approve, used dark magick on her, which killed her after her daughter was born. She is the reason Jacob has his powers. Rose Thorne - Sorry, no spoilers. She has a LONG time before she shows up. Stories Time for Immortal (WIP): The first adventure of Jacob Madison, where he finds out that the mysterious Hunter is leading a group who wants Jacob for his blood and magick. Jacob first finds out about his power and becomes Immortal Time for the first time. The Legacy Catches Up (WIP): Jacob tries to find out the secrets of how his power works, but his only real clues are probably the most useless words ever. But when Hunter, Angelle, and the rest of the team start hunting him down again, he will need to use his powers more than he ever hoped he would. The Thornes' New Plot (NES): Jacob has to visit a wise elder somewhere in Eurasia to discuss the curse. Meanwhile Hunter is leading a powerful necromantic rite to make the Thornes unstoppable. Without Jacob, can anyone stop them? The Litha Rite (NES): On the holiday of Litha, the Thornes have a traditional rite, just like the other circles. But, when Hunter starts to desire the complete thirteen for the rite, Jacob seems to be the next in line to become a Silver Thorne. Deja Vu (NES): Deja, a new villainess who forces people to relive their worst memories, takes rise in an effort to destroy our world. Neither Jacob nor the Thornes are powerful enough to stop her... unless Jacob completes the thirteen... Thirteenth (NES): Jacob's dreaded number. The thirteenth death that would kill him off permanently, the thirteenth Thorne who would complete their power, the thirteenth spirit that was lost in the Litha Rite, the thirteenth spell that will completely free the Solaral blood. With Belthame fast approaching, thirteens are popping up everywhere. Hunter And The (NES): Kell and Jacob have found a dark book within the Thornes. An ancestral diary with the writings of Vera Harding, Gideon Solaral, Amber Solaral, and Hunter Thorne, among many others. Pretty much an origin story, the shocking revelations behind the magick. Category:Story Category:DarkCyberWolf